


Another Choice

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choices, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: Right after he wakes up from the fall, Will chooses his fate.





	Another Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the RDC zine, but I didn’t make it in. Enjoy!

 

  
  


_ “But do you ache for him?” _

 

Bedelia’s voice rang through Will’s mind as he felt his consciousness return. Ache? He ached in every possible way. The stab wound throbbed under the numbness, but didn’t hurt. Agony shot through his shoulder when he tried to move and assess the damage. The burning sensation was almost unbearable to the point of crying out. 

 

When the sun burned his eyes, Will squinted. A familiar form bent over him as he changed his breathing, showing he was awake. 

 

“Hannibal?” he murmured, to avoid more pain. 

 

Hannibal looked straight at him, his expression neutral, despite the stress his body was under. His eyes flickered over Will’s body to assess the damage. He suppressed his body’s reaction to the pain of his own wounds and bent over Will. His cheek was in dire need of surgery, and so was his shoulder, but Hannibal wasn’t in any capacity to provide either. He snapped his fingers when he noticed Will close his eyes again.

 

“Will,” he rasped, voice heavy with emotion, far from what Will had become used to. It commanded full honesty. 

 

Will had played his final card throwing them over the edge. He’d meant for them to die together. After realizing he returned Hannibal’s feelings and not wanting to see him killed by Francis, he knew he’d lost. Their zero-sum game had come to an end, but he’d failed to end it for good, which meant the next move was Hannibal’s. His stomach churning, Will laid back and looked Hannibal in the eye. This was it.

 

“Where are we?”

 

“On the Atlantic. I instructed Chiyoh to remain until you were awake.”

 

“What now? Where do we go from here?” 

 

“This is the end for us, Will, the point of no return. I will give you the same choice I gave you four years ago.”

 

Will stared at Hannibal, who looked frail yet more dangerous than ever, his skin a pale grey and his eyes lying even deeper in his skull. Hannibal had changed clothes, but blood was already seeping through them. He was in dire need of medical attention. Will tried to sit up, but Hannibal stopped him with a hand on his chest.

 

“Will you come, Will?” 

 

Will’s eyes narrowed, focusing on Hannibal’s. This time he saw no duplicity. This was about them running away together, not about Jack or the FBI. His breath hitched as Hannibal moved closer, leaning into his personal space as he’d done many times before. 

 

“Four years ago, we both made mistakes. We’ve been given the opportunity to repeat or change our actions. I cannot bring Abigail back, but we can move forward,” Hannibal took a deep breath, “which is why I present you with this choice. If you choose not to come, I’ll treat your wounds and have Chiyoh leave you at the nearest hospital.”

 

“If I choose not to go, you will leave me to my life with Molly, with no further interference?” Will breathed. He wanted to believe he could go back to Molly and Walter without further consequences. 

 

Hannibal’s discreet nod told him all he needed to know. If Will told him to go away, he would. No more games, those were all over and done with. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Will pushed himself up, bringing their bodies closer together. He hadn’t succeeded in killing the two of them, but the fall had destroyed the part of him that hadn’t wanted to run with Hannibal. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine the life they could have, different from the one he’d shared with Molly for the last two years, but fulfilling in other ways. 

 

He was exhausted and angry for not having succeeded in killing them, but he had no power to resist himself, nor Hannibal. His smile reached his eyes and caused him to groan as he nodded.

 

“I’ll come with you.”

 


End file.
